


Var Aravas Ane Var Vhenas/Our Journeys Are Our Home

by Fen_Assan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ar Lath Ma, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Smut, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sailing to Antiva, Solas and Lavellan enjoy the sea, the sunshine, and each other. A fluffy-smutty one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Var Aravas Ane Var Vhenas/Our Journeys Are Our Home

She let her eyelids lift a tiny fraction, but even that was enough to make her sand-white lashes flutter at the sunshine. Ithilvhen caught a glimpse of Solas' naked thigh, and a lazily content smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She rolled her head to the side and shielded her eyes to see more.

He was lying on his back, one hand casually tucked behind his head. The slow rise and fall of his chest signalled deep sleep, the relaxed pose only marred by a few worry lines creasing his brow. She hated that crease. Especially when it appeared at such rare moments of pure pleasure and serenity. Although generally it was easier to list a hundred reasons to worry than one reason not to, she wanted that crease gone. She delicately reached for his forehead, sliding her fingers down in a caress along his cheek. He did not wake. Instead, he inhaled and breathed out deeply. His expression morphed into that of peaceful bliss: a shadow of a smile and tiny crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

Ithilvhen liked those new lines much better, even though the effect, the power she seemed to have over Solas, still left her nonplussed. She delighted in every proof that she had an ability to make him...was it too much to think she made him happy? Happier surely. She took a deep satisfied breath herself, calling to mind the passion that had left them asleep on the beach. They were both still naked, stretched out on the thin heap of clothes thrown carelessly on the rocks. Their weapons and armour remained on the boat, but for her small dagger that lay glinting in the sun among the stones. She still felt a little sore from their joining, but she revelled in that sweet kind of soreness. Her breath hitched at the sight of Solas' lean body with its finely defined muscles spread out beside her, and at the memory of what he had been doing to her, melting her in his arms so much more than the hot Antivan sun. Her hand slid down and pressed at the still sensitive area between her legs. She let her fingers linger, measuring her deep breaths with a few slow strokes. She laughed soundlessly to herself with the sheer joy of being away from most of her troubles and duties for a while, being with the man she loved and having that rarest of luxuries of lazying out in the sun after they had hounded their pleasure for hours. She flexed her abs lifting her upper body, and rested on her forearms to look around.

The place they had found was true enansal, both a gift and a blessing. A secluded shingle beach in a small hidden cove in Rialto Bay. They had only managed to squeeze in because their boat was small enough to enter, and when they had, she had thanked the Creators they could enjoy all of its treasures alone. She had thanked the Creators many times on that trip and congratulated herself on persuading Josephine that her idea was the best course of action. The members of the Inquisition's diplomatic mission travelling to Antiva on a big impressive ship, while the Inquisitor herself would sail on a small inconspicuous boat ahead of them. For security reasons, she insisted officially. To a friend that Josie was, she admitted that it was probably her only chance to be alone with Solas for some time. Josephine the Ambassador might not have approved of Solas as her lover. Josie the friend knew he made her happy and agreed they more than deserved a small break.

Ithilvhen looked at the boat that was gently swaying on the deep blue water, safely anchored, and let her gaze take in all of the cove. Large white birds with orange beaks and black stripes along their heads were sitting on grey cliffs, darting down into the water to catch a fish and celebrate it with a skree. Tall rocks were sheltering the shore from all sides, patches of grass sticking out here and there, and a few trees huddling in one corner.

She would have to return to the boat for fresh water soon, but her thirst was not yet stronger than her curiosity. The elven woman got up to her feet with ease, making not a single sound. A few little stones, which had stuck to her legs and back, dropped back down, clattering gently. She stood still to see if Solas would wake up but he still did not, so she decided against disturbing him further by trying to get some clothes from under him, and walked slowly towards the water, completely nude.

She sat on a rock, settling on the smoothest part of its surface, and squinted at the bright morning sun. A quiet rustling sound made her turn in search of its source. A small green lizard was halfway out of a crack filled with dried grass. She froze, admiring the intricate designs of black spots and lines running all along its body from head to tail. The little reptile seemed content she was not about to interfere and moved a bit further out, sticking to a particularly appealing bit of the rock to soak up the sun.

Ithilven smiled at it. Her love for animals was quite all-encompassing, well maybe giant venomous spiders were not exactly on her favourites list, but she did have a particular fondness for lizards. They reminded her of tiny dragonlings. Dragons were the most magnificent creatures that left her in complete awe. Once, Iron Bull was quite cross with her when their party had chanced upon a high dragon's lair, and she used her authority as the Inquisitor to move on. She could not kill the newly hatched dragonlings, who were pouring out of the lair and away from their mother's protection. She smirked recalling her conversation with Solas after that particular encounter, asking him if it was possible to domesticate a dragonling. He had called her "da'len" when he answered. He never did normally, but that was a childish enough question. She would probably never do that anyway, even if it were possible, but she liked toying with the idea of a pet dragon. 

Her gaze moved on to the surface of the water a few feet away, and it was so inviting, she could not help standing up and plunging her feet in it, digging into the pebbles to ground herself. Turning back to check up on Solas, she found him still asleep in the same pose, and smiled. The green-black lizard turned one eye up at her and snaked away. She stood ankles deep and marvelled at the way the sunshine played in the water. The yellow snakes of light she had seen from a distance turned out to be luminous ripples of white, blue and orange. Their dance was tantalizing.

She sat down in the shallow, allowing the water to wash over her legs, and picked at pebbles and shells between her toes. She found a beautifully spiralled shell with three holes in it, and put it aside, together with a pebble of creamy white with dark red veins. She did not truly possess much and there was even less she wanted to own, but for some reason she wanted to keep the beautiful pebbles and shells.

Ithilvhen picked up a pebble that was so perfectly round it could have been a bead, and rolled it around in her palm. It fell out and sank back into the water with a plop. Another pebble followed and she watched the circles rippling around it, mesmerised. She heard and felt his presence at the same time.

"Vhenan," Solas uttered softly not to startle her as he approached. He crouched behind her and gathered her in his arms, setting his chin in the crook of her neck. "You seem deep in thought. Is it something I can help with?" Ithilvhen shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his at the same time.

"No, ma lath. It's fine. I was just...hypnotised. This place is so beautiful." Solas nuzzled at the short sun-kissed hair at the back of her head.

"Indeed. And you make it even more so." As she faced him for a kiss, she saw he had not bothered with any clothes either. She looked him over slowly, grinned and gave him a lewd look. "You're not so bad yourself." His laughter was so open and hearty, she believed for a moment they were only two carefree lovers on a beach, and the fate of the world was none of their concern. 

"I thought you would stay in the Fade longer. Did I wake you?" Without an answer, he sat on the pebbles, legs wide, and pulled her close to sit between them, her back leaning on his chest. As soon as she did, he crossed his legs, locking her into a full embrace with both his arms and legs.

"You did not wake me, but you were the reason I awoke. I hadn't found you in the Fade. Have I ever told you I never expected to meet someone who could draw my attention from the Fade? But you do. I'd rather be where you are, vhenan." She brought his hand up to her lips and left a kiss in the middle of his palm. She often found it easier to show her emotions with gestures rather than words.

"Are you thirsty? I was thinking of swimming to the boat to fetch some water," she asked. She placed her head on his shoulder and shifted to one side. She could not face him from that position, so she just lifted her chin and asked in his general direction. She felt him nod by the movement of his collarbone under her own shoulder.

"I am thirsty. And hungry. You rest and I will bring us some water and food from the boat. But first, I have another thirst to quench." He leaned in to lock his lips onto hers, parted readily for him. His tongue feathered along her upper lip before invading her mouth completely, their tongues twisting and chasing each other. She lifted one arm to rake her fingers along the back of his head and neck. He ran the tips of his fingers along the length of her leg in a tender caress.

"Mmm, I think this is only making me more thirsty," Ithilvhen exhaled between kisses, "and hungrier, too," she added, wriggling her backside to press against him. She found her lover was as willing as herself and smiled into the kiss.

"Let me take care of that," Solas murmured and stood up. He extended his hand, readying his magic. Ithilvhen knew he was a powerful and skilled enough mage not to be dependent on a staff to channel his magic, but she was fascinated every time she saw him do magic unarmed. He was like a force of nature. Throwing his hand up and sweeping it in a half circle, he summoned a wall of ice, which glinted in the burning sun. The ice was thick enough not to vaporise too quickly, although it would not withstand the heat for long. Solas chipped a few pieces off the sharp peaks, threw one in his mouth and offered the others to Ithilvhen. She took them from his palm and sucked, rolling them in her mouth and swallowing the released liquid. She saw the predatory lustful look in Solas' eyes and put her hands behind her back, leaning on her palms with a daring smile. Solas did not need another invitation.

He lowered her on the warm pebbles and claimed her mouth in an ardent kiss, hovering over her. In no time their arms and legs became a hot tangle, with the frenzied need to touch and caress and kiss every inch of the other's body. Solas travelled from her neck down, feeling and tasting her skin along the way until he stopped and knelt between her legs. His mouth and fingers swiftly coaxed an unrestrained moan of pleasure from Ithilvhen, as she clutched at her lover's head. Never stopping, he looked up to take in the most delightful sight of his love arcing her back, panting, racing to reach her peak. She was beautifully vocal when she had no need for restraints. The breathy cries of her climax were the sweetest music that had his desire so built up, it took his vast reserves of willpower to control. He continued running his hands tenderly along her legs and stomach. Ithilvhen caught his hand in hers and rubbed her cheek against it, kissing his palm and catching his index finger in her mouth to suck on. 

"Solas. I want you in me." His exhale was deep and intentionally slow.

"There is nothing I want more, vhenan." She got up on her hands and knees and turned her pert little ass towards him. He grabbed and squeezed it hard, but the next moment placed a soft kiss on each cheek and turned to face her, lifting her chin up with his hand. "Not this way."

He lay down on his back instead and she climbed on top, sliding right onto him, making them both shut their eyes and share a moan of pleasure at their perfect fit, at the feeling of being so fulfilled, so complete. Solas' strong arms held her thighs in place for a few more moments, savouring the sensation, and then, as he opened his eyes, Ithilvhen smiled at him and started grinding slowly, increasing the pace, and finally moving up and down in quick thrusts. Her legs were strong but she could not uphold the rhythm he soon demanded, so he lifted his hips off the pebbled surface and, holding her tight, drove into her core quicker and harder still. He sat up in a lightening-fast motion, still inside her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Her fingers dug into his back and with the final forceful thrusts he growled his release, breathing into her neck. He felt her inner walls tightening around him and reached his hand between her legs to help her ride another wave of pleasure. She collapsed on his chest, still twitching, and buried her face in his shoulder. The few days of exposing his bare skin to the Antivan sun had replaced the paleness of his complexion with the sun-kissed tan, and scattered freckles all over his shoulders. She traced those freckles with her lips and faced him to find more on his nose and cheeks, hardly visible. She moved up, jealous, eager to cover all of the sun's kisses on his skin with those of her own.

They sat quietly, catching their breath, their bodies locked, foreheads pressed together. Ithilvhen rubbed her nose against Solas' and laughed softly. "Now I definitely am hot, hungry and thirsty and we have to do something about it before we end up having sex again." Solas grinned back at her.

"Having sex again sounds like an agreeable plan to me." He started getting up to his feet, grumbling at the stones that had dug into his skin. Finally pebble-free, he made a move to help her stand, but suddenly lifted her up in his arms instead. "Shall we start with fixing the hot part, then?" He grinned and her laughter scattered around the cove, as he was carrying her towards the sea. He stopped when the water was up to his thighs and looked at the woman in his arms, who was beaming in anticipation of being thrown into the waves. He lowered her down gently, letting the water cover her stomach. He slid his hands beneath her back to hold her on the surface and planted tiny little kisses just where the water met the tender skin of her breasts. When he finally let her go, she found the seafloor with the balls of her feet. Smiling mischievously, she interlocked his hands.

"Will you help me jump?" Using his hands as a step, she bounced off and threw herself into the water head first with a huge splash. It was amazing really, how such a diminutive person could create such an explosion. Reappearing above the surface, she shook the water off her hair, sending another splash towards Solas, who didn't flinch or even close his eyes. She asked, perfectly aware she already had an advantage, "Race you to the boat?"

Solas accepted the challenge instantly, diving in and disappearing from sight. She kept swimming, wondering how long he would be able to hold his breath. He was still nowhere to be seen and she was starting to have conflicting feelings of being worried and impressed at the same time. When another minute passed without any sight of him, she could not help calling out "Solas?" A few moments later he emerged from the water with a gasp, only a few feet away from the boat.

"It is not a race if you're not even trying, Ithilvhen," his teasing resounded as he swirled to swim on his back now, lazily plunging his arms into the water in big circles, smiling at her smugly. She laughed back and cried out, "You are such a show-off! Ar lath ma!" 

His response was not as loud, as if air had got caught in his throat. "Emma enansal, ma'assan." 

Solas pulled her up into the boat and wrapped her wet naked body in his arms. "Do you want to eat on the beach or on the boat?" he asked handing her the waterskin. "Here is fine," she exhaled between the gulps, "as long as I'm allowed to sit on the edge and dangle my feet in the water." He smirked, "And who in their right mind would not allow you that? Or anything at all?" He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and caught a few drops that had spilt from her mouth, pressing their lips together. "Let me serve you lunch, my lady Inquisitor." The way he said it sounded like a promise of a feast of the kind the People had had at the height of Arlathan's glory and magnificence. The simple dried meats and cheeses, bread and wine shared with him in this place was the best feast she had ever had. 

Ithilvhen was sitting on the gunwale as promised, enjoying the fresh figs Solas served last. He had picked up the succulent honey-sweet fruits for her in the last village where they had stopped to replenish their water supply. After licking the sweet nectar off her fingers and giving Solas an additionally sweetened kiss, she stood up. "Do you think we have time for another swim?" Solas considered.

"We are close enough to Rialto. If you want to spend the night there, there is no need for us to hurry. Or we can head on to Antiva city directly and stop in some village on the way for supplies. In that case it would be better we sail now."

"Rialto it is then," she winked and jumped off the boat to dive into the water, which had turned greener now. When she broke the surface again from below, she was full of excitement, "Have you seen the blue fish? They are radiant! And there are so many beautiful shells on the bottom. I wish I could dive that deep."

"I will be happy to get some for you, vhenan," Solas smiled, putting away the remnants of their lunch. Ithilvhen's eyes widened. "Did I tell you you are full of surprises? And talents? Fade stepping, painting, translating ancient texts, hunting, sailing a boat, diving, I'm amazed how you can do all that." Solas smirked at her.

"You forget my impressive cooking," and plunged into the water. He dove down and reappeared with a bunch of sea shells in one hand. He swam to the edge of the boat and dumped them inside. "You can pick the ones you like and throw back the rest. I've seen something else I want to get." Ithilvhen pulled herself onto the boat and started looking through the shells, making sure she only kept the empty ones and sank the live ones back gently. Solas resurfaced soon and joined Ithilvhen in the boat. He was holding something in his fist and she could not wait to see what it was. When he opened his palm, it revealed an iridescent stone of an irregular shape but smooth on all sides. Ithilvhen touched it and gasped, "It's so beautiful. And feels so smooth and light. Is it some exotic variety of amethyst?" Solas shook his head.

"I wish I could tell you that it was some special magical variety, but I'm afraid it is much simpler than that. It is probably just a piece of Serault stained glass that had been lying at the bottom of the sea for decades. The water and pebbles turned it so smooth. It is quite special, though, for it is the colour of your eyes."

She took the purple piece of glass, which looked like a gem, and held it against the sunlight. "Yes, it is almost exactly the same." Solas leaned in to turn the glass in her hand at a different angle.

"It is exact, vhenan. Your eyes change colour a little, depending not so much on the lighting, but on how you feel. And this," he pointed at the glass, "is the best shade of all. It is this depth and iridescence that I see when you are in my arms, catching your breath after we made love." She was looking at him with those deep purple eyes perfectly framed by her light lashes, full of tenderness. Solas kissed her lips and as she closed them, her eyes. "Ar lath ma vhenan." Her lashes fluttered open with her response. "Ar lath ma Solas. I want to keep it," she said, closing her fingers around the glass. Solas' smile was so full of fondness and appreciation that it melted her heart.

"Let me do something about it." He walked towards his things piled up neatly inside the cuddy. His pendant was folded carefully on top of the pile. He picked it up and started untangling the knots holding the wolf jaw bone. He set the bone cautiously back on the pile when it was freed and returned to Ithilvhen with the leather cord. She watched him work quietly, following the movements of his long fingers wrapping the string around the glass in a stable intricate pattern. When he was almost done and was tying the final knots, she finally broke the silence.

"You could have done it using magic, couldn't you?" He chuckled warmly, "I could. But I wanted to make this necklace for you with my own hands. Here," he said, slipping it over her head.

"Solas," she clasped the pendant, feeling the smooth glass and worn leather under her fingers, "it's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him long and deep, cupping his face in her hands. "There is one more thing we need to do now. I need my leggings for that." Solas looked decidedly disappointed.

"I was hoping that thing would not include any clothes, but," he sighed, "ma nuvenin." She tipped her head to the side and smiled mirthfully.

"I never said I was going to wear them." 

She slipped into the water as Solas watched her with a raised eyebrow and a smile full of anticipation. He joined her with a splash she utterly enjoyed, and they swam to the shore, where their clothes were still strewn on the rocks. They picked them up, found her knife and wrapped it in the clothes they had tied in a bundle.

Back on the boat, Ithilvhen used her dagger to rip one leg of the leggings in half along the seam, and went on to cut a thin strap of the material. Solas guessed what was on her mind.

"Do you have to spoil your fine leggings, Ithilvhen?"

"I won't spoil them, vhenan. I'll mend them, and you won't even notice. I don't have June's vallaslin for nothing, you know." She smirked and threw a quick sidelong look at him. She thought she noticed a shadow pass over his face, but his smile soon returned, and she continued.

"I'm quite good at crafting things, remember? And this is the best leather we have." She had the strap ready now and went on to repeat the process Solas had done before, wrapping his wolf jaw bone into the leather strip to make it back into a pendant. Solas lowered his head for her to slip it over and onto his neck when it was ready.

"Ma serranas, vhenan. This pendant will mean so much more now. I promise to cherish it." She was still holding the bone when he covered her hand with his and kissed her softly. 

She smiled and sat back, and her new necklace rolled between her breasts. The movement caught Solas' eye and he knelt on the wooden planks in front of her to have the purple stone at his eye level.

"This is beautiful." He planted a kiss on the soft skin under the pendant, moving over to the gentle mound of her breast. She exhaled with a moan interrupted by an enticing smile.

"Are you referring to the necklace or my breasts?" His mouth closed around her nipple and he held her back as she arced at the touch.

"To the whole world that you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish translations:
> 
> enansal - a gift/a blessing  
> da'len - a child, little one  
> vhenan - my heart  
> ma lath - my love  
> Ar lath ma. - I love you.  
> Emma enansal, ma'assan. - I am blessed, my arrow.  
> ma nuvenin - as you wish  
> Ma serranas. - Thank you.


End file.
